


Let Me Be Your Resting Place (Mine, Mine, Mine)

by starsnatched



Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And they both do the do at the end, Angst, Character Study, Developing Relationship, Hinted smut, I'm so sorry, M/M, Might add more tags, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Relationship Study, Self-Discovery, They both grow, Ummm guys IDK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnatched/pseuds/starsnatched
Summary: “...I like Yuta,” His voice is soft, breathy. It’s as if he reached an epiphany, and his heart beats like an upbeat song. “I like being with Yuta. He makes me happy, and safe, a-and lets me be myself. I like Yuta.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Fangs On My Neck (Now You're Mine) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859527
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136





	Let Me Be Your Resting Place (Mine, Mine, Mine)

**Author's Note:**

> I uh don't really have words except... enjoy? I HOPE THIS IS OKAY
> 
> Let me know what you think of the series so far in the comments!

“So, how’s school for you? DIfficult?” The guidance counselor asks. It honestly blows Jaehyun’s mind that an alpha was appointed to this job— not that it’s a bad thing, of course. It’s just… odd; usually, the counselor would be a beta. “It’s not overwhelming you, I hope.”

“Oh, no! No, it’s fine,” Jaehyun laughs. He shifts in his seat, “I’m handling my workload well.”

“Good, good,” The counselor says, nodding their head. They lean forward, however, and finally they cut to the chase. “So, how are you? The dean had informed me of the incident that happened last week. How are you feeling?”

“I… I don’t know…” The ravenet bites his lower lip, worrying at it. “I mean, it was jarring but… I guess throughout the whole thing I’ve felt sad, I guess.”

“Sad?”

“Yeah,” The student chuckles, though it loses its joy as it dies down. “I— sorry for asking, but have you ever had your alpha talking to you? Like, your inner alpha?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Well, while everything was going on, I was just… standing there,” The man sighs. That little confrontation with his instincts reopened a wound that he thought he closed completely. “And my— is it normal for my inner alpha to make me feel bad?”

“Jaehyun-sshi, if I may be direct,” The counselor speaks. “Your inner alpha, in a way, _is_ you. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re the one beating yourself down. Your inner alpha is the raw, primal version of yourself.”

“They’re my instincts,” Jaehyun shakes his head. He brings a hand to his face, lets it slide down towards his neck and lets a finger run over the claiming mark. “Why are my instincts telling me that being with Yuta is bad?”

The counselor sighs, leaning back into their seat. They close their eyes as they speak, as if recounting a memory, “As alphas, society has… always held a standard towards us. They want us to be strong, to rule. Society has tried to force feed these beliefs in alphas, even now. No matter how progressive we may be, there will always be the belief that alphas must dominate. And because these beliefs have been with us ever since alphas existed, we believed it. Down to our very core, we believed it.”

“But it doesn’t have to be like that,” The counselor opens their eyes then. “It doesn’t always have to be this way. We can be strong in other ways. I know trying to… to deprogram yourself is a hard process, but I can see that you’re taking steps. That is very admirable, Jaehyun-sshi.”

“T-thank you,” The ravenet scratches his cheek, feeling his ears heat up. “I— thank you.”

The other alpha smiles ever so softly. “ But, Jaehyun-sshi, is this something you want? Are you willing to let go of what you’ve been taught your whole life? I’m not making fun of you. I want you to know that it will be very hard, and I want to know whether you can handle everything that comes with letting go.”

“I—” The Korean looks at his hands. He forms them into fists, then relaxes them again. Hands that are supposed to be rough, unyielding. Hands that are supposed to lead and to push away others for the sake of strength. And yet… these are hands that had been held by another alpha. These are hands that have played with blonde hair, trickled along skin. Hands that have gotten to know Yuta so well, hands that still want to get to know him. “I want this. I know I want this.” 

The counselor smiles brightly, and it reaches their eyes, “Well, let’s get through this together, shall we?”

“Take a seat, Yuta-sshi,” The counselor says, putting away whatever files they had; they needed to give full attention to the Japanese man. “How’s everything? School? Jaehyun-sshi?”

“School has been hard, but not too hard. I’ve been managing, I guess,” The blonde says, plopping down on the chair with a sigh. “Things with Jaehyun have been.. I don’t know… different?”

“Can you elaborate on that?”

“Well… I always thought that— I thought that I had control. Over myself, my emotions,” Yuta shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He exhales as he opens his eyes, “I feel like after that incident, I lost control. Of everything.”

“If I may ask, is it affecting your relationship with Jaehyun-sshi negatively?”

“No? I mean, I don’t think so—” The student shakes his head. “Jaehyun’s been more… How do I explain it? It’s like… our roles had been reversed? I’m usually the one that leads him and protects him but it feels like— like he’s the one doing it for me.”

“In your opinion, is that a good thing?”

“I don’t really mind, I guess. It’s nice to be treated well,” Yuta says. He stares off into the distance, trying to gather his thoughts, before his eyes focus again. “But… I’m the one that usually treats him well. I’m the one that— Is it bad, wanting to be the one doing all the protecting?”

“No, it’s not bad. In fact, isn’t that what it means to be an alpha? To protect, to hold others close, to give love. But society had shifted those in a way that it became, for lack of a better term, corrupted. Now, alphas are expected to intimidate, to strongarm, to be violent. Which one do you aspire to be, Yuta-sshi?”

“I-I want to protect Jaehyun, of course!” The student says, bringing a hand to his chest. He lets it drift to the claiming bite, letting it linger there. “I… I want to give him the world. I want to make him feel safe. I want to be all those.”

“I know. I can see that, and I’m very glad to know you want nothing but the best for Jaehyun-sshi,” The counselor says, voice soothing. “I’m happy for the both of you.”

“T-thank you. Thank you but—” Yuta whips his head to look at the door behind him. It’s closed. The blonde then turns back to face the counselor, and his voice is hushed. “B-but what about others? What if… what if they do or say worse than the alpha that harassed us? What if I lose control again?”

“I know you’re trying hard to keep yourself in check. And I respect it! Really, I do. But you need to understand that they’ll affect you only if you let them.”

“It’s a little easier said than done, don’t you think?” The student looks like a dejected puppy. “I just don’t understand why people can’t leave Jaehyun and I be.”

“You can’t please everyone,” The counselor says. “And you’re not supposed to. If you do, then are you really living a happy life? Yuta-sshi, you need to live for yourself regardless of what others may think of you. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yeah,” The blonde can’t forget those hostile glances, those spiteful words and hateful actions he thought he buried deep inside so long ago. They rise up to the surface like lava, and they threaten to boil over… but they don’t. It settles in the pit of his stomach instead, a reminder. The man clenches his hands into fists for a brief moment before relaxing. _Regain control of yourself, Yuta. Regain control._ “Yeah, I think so. But… I think it’s going to take some time. F-for me to uh… yeah.”

“It’s alright. Everything is a process, a journey,” The counselor smiles softly, radiating calmness. “Let’s get through this journey together, what do you say?”

“How are you feeling?” Jaehyun asks the shorter as they cuddle on their bed, homeworks forgotten. The younger sniffs at the Japanese man’s neck, “You smell like you’re worried about something.”

“I’m a little worried about how you’re treating me.”

“Oh, shit. Is it bad?” The ravenet removes himself from Yuta’s grasp and sits up to put space between them. He doesn’t want the smaller to feel uncomfortable, after all. Fuck, he’s starting to feel bad now. “Did I do or say something wrong?”

“What? Wait, no! No, I just— I don’t want to seem like a burden,” The blonde sits up lightning fast, feeling a bit bad himself. He probably should have expounded on it from the get go. He groans, flopping back onto the bed and throws an arm over his eyes. “It’s like… our roles are reversed and okay, I like how you're treating me but… ugh, canwegobacktomespoilingyouplease?  
”  
“Um, s-sure? Wait, you did say you want to spoil me, right? Please tell me I heard that right,” Jaehyun speaks, reaching a hand out to caress the other man’s hair before retreating. “But like… is that fine with you? I know it’s a handful to be taking care of me so…”

“No! No, no it’s not. I… fuck, this is going to sound so wrong. But I swear I mean well!” Yuta keeps his arm around his eyes, too embarrassed to look at the taller in the eye. But the ravenet can see the reddening cheeks anyway. “I… I don’t know, it’s sort of like— how I feel complete because I— fuck. I, uh, it makes me feel… happy? I think it’s an alpha thing, wanting to take care of others—”

“Basically, coddling me is what makes you feel like you’re in control.”

“What? No! That’s not what I—” Yuta sits up, sputtering, before his eyes unfocus as he really thinks about it. His mouth gapes open and closed like a fish until he deadpans, “Huh. It does sound like that, doesn’t it.”

The man crashes onto the mattress again, bringing both of his hands to his face and groaning into it. He feels like shit, because he doesn’t mean to sound controlling or to treat Jaehyun like a kid who can’t take care of himself. Shit, how will he try to make it sound _not_ problematic and—

“Yuta hyung. Alpha,” The ravenet’s voice is smooth and god does it stroke the older man’s ego, though he would never say it outright. It forces a couple of shudders down his spine. “What do you want, alpha?”

“Y-you don’t have to call me that, you know. None of us are in rut… or something...” Yuta mumbles, though his words are muffled because of the hands still plastered on his face. He peeks through his fingers, anxious but anticipating. 

“Is there anything you want, alpha?” The Korean straddles the shorter man, eyes flashing with a devious look as the smile on his face suggests something more. The blonde’s hands fall away in shock and awe, at this blatant display. “What do you want?”

“I—” Yuta stammers, and the blush on his cheeks extends to his neck before he chokes out. “Cuddle. L-Let’s cuddle.” 

“Yes, alpha,” The younger all but falls into the other man’s space, cooing. He lets his arms circle around the Japanese man’s neck, giving it a light nibble. “Thank you for telling me, alpha.”

“Jesus fuck, Jaehyun,” The shorter groans. From Jaehyun’s weight or his audacity, he isn’t sure, but his arms wrap around the taller’s waist anyway. “You’re such a fucking handful.” and he doesn’t say anything else even when he feels the ravenet rumble atop him with laughter.

“So yeah, I started referring to him as ‘alpha’ when he doesn’t expect it,” Jaehyun chuckles under his breath. “And letting him take care of me, pamper me, all that stuff.”

“I’m glad to know you’re becoming more true to yourself. You’re the type that likes to be indulged correct?” The student nods. “That’s very valid. Thank you for sharing this with me. But how is it affecting you, though, if I may ask?”

“Well… when it first all started, it felt so fucking weird. Like, am I even supposed to be doing this? Is this even allowed?” The ravenet nibbles at his lip, clicking his tongue. “But… well, I kind of got used to it and, I guess, I... started to like it. That’s fine, right?”

“Completely fine,” The counselor nodded in approval. “But is your inner alpha… well, how _is_ your inner alpha?”

“It’s still… you know... ever since the incident two weeks ago,” Jaehyun sighs.“Still nagging as always. Still normal. But… it’s not as bad as before.”

“For you, is that a good thing?”

“I… don’t know,” The man furrows his brows. “I’m so used to hearing my inner al—myself— making me feel like shit but now it’s just— it kind of got weaker, I guess. And it’s a little unnerving.”

“Do you think it’s a sign that you’re really starting to accept yourself?”

“I hope that’s the case,” Jaehyun sighs. Is it even possible to have a conversation with himself? He hopes so, because he makes a mental note. “It’d be a shame if it wasn’t, considering that I have Yuta.”

“Is it okay if I swear?” Yuta asks as soon as he closes the door. He plops on the chair, running a hand down his face. “I kind of really need to.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Okay,” The blonde takes a deep breath, then his face turns tomato red. “I don’t get why the fuck Jaehyun has been calling me ‘alpha’ at the worst possible times? It’s so— He’s so—!”

Yuta hangs his head in defeat, “Is it bad to say that it makes me feel good?”

“Not at all. I’m assuming Jaehyun-sshi is doing it of his own volition?” When the counselor gets a nod in return, they chuckle. “If the both of you have no problems with it, then it’s alright.”

“I just don’t want him to feel uncomfortable. I’ve seen him—” Yuta tries to continue the sentence, but his mouth dries up at the last second. He decides to leave it be. “I’ve seen him and… it makes me kind of worried, I guess. I don’t want Jaehyun to feel uncomfortable… people can be jerks, you know?”

“Hmm… I think,” The counselor speaks. “I think you shouldn’t worry too much. Jaehyun-sshi seems to have made his choice by giving the control to you. He had made his choice, all by himself. Trust in him when he says it’s okay. Unless it makes you uncomfortable?”

“No, I just—” The student groans. “What if people hear him call me ‘alpha’? What would they think of Jaehyun? What if… what if it ends up just like what happened two weeks ago?”

“Yuta-sshi, you can’t control what other people will think of the both of you. What matters is what you think of your relationship with each other. Sometimes, people will have something to say, and that’s okay. They’re entitled to their own opinion. They don’t define you.”

“I know. I know,” Yuta taps his foot nervously. The belief that he needs to be careful of not stepping on others’ toes is so rooted in him, that he feels like it’ll be impossible to nip in the bud. “It’s just… I feel like I’d be losing a part of myself if I stopped caring.” 

“It depends on what you mean by ‘stopped caring’. The only thing that you would want to stop caring about is what others think of you; Jaehyun-sshi wouldn’t change, you wouldn’t change. Your relationship with Jaehyun-shhi is with him only, no one else. And so, no one has the right to tell you what you can or can’t do; of course, you shouldn’t let yourself be swayed by them. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“If you put it like that, I guess you have a point,” The blonde mutters. “I guess… I get it.”

“I understand that you’re still concerned, and that’s understandable,” The counselor smiles, face full of compassion and patience. “But try letting go of your worries, bit by bit. See how it goes.”

Yuta rakes a hand through his hair in annoyance. Their friend group is having a study session in the library again, but everyone’s a little too noisy. It’s a little hard to concentrate when someone’s borderline screaming every five minutes. 

“Alpha,” The devil himself says loudly, and it puts the Japanese man’s body on overdrive. He turns his head to meet a cheeky Jaehyun, whose head is propped up on an arm. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?”

Everything is all quiet now, but Yuta tries not to care. His eyes focus on the younger’s teasing twinkle in his eye, the mischievous smirk, the cinnamon scent as he blurts out, “Let’s share earbuds.”

“Yes alpha,” The ravenet offers out an earbud in a flash, and the older gingerly takes it from him. He wants to curse out loud when Jaehyun proceeds to say, “Thank you for telling me, alpha.”

“He called you ‘alpha’,” Donghyuck gasps, then proceeds to coo. His voice drifts in the air as others melt, “That’s _so_ romantic!”

“Be quiet,” Yuta is fighting a losing battle with the embarrassing redness rising to his face, he could tell. He tries to play it off, getting back to his lecture notes. “You guys go back to talking, or whatever it was you were doing.”

“But you guys are so cute together!” Donghyuck groans, letting his head hit the desk dramatically. His voice is muffled as he continues, “I wish I could find someone too.”

“It’s okay, Hyuckie. I’m sure your mate’s out there.” Mark’s voice chimes in, making the younger sit up to glare at him and the way the omega snuggles into Johnny’s side.

“Easy for you to say! You already—”

Bickering erupts around the table, and the pair of alphas are silently left to their own devices. Yuta tries to refocus back on his work when he feels a hand stroking his neck, and he turns to see the Korean staring at him. It’s expectant, and the Japanese man just… uses a hand to pat the taller on the head and card through his hair. It seems to be enough, as a deep purr rolls off Jaehyun’s tongue.

“Focus on your work, baby.” Yuta mumbles, watches how the younger nods before obediently turning to his notes. It makes his heart warm.

“Wow… can’t believe it’s been almost a month,” Jaehyun laughs as he sits down. He gets comfortable on the little chair as best as he can. “Time flies.”

“It has, hasn’t it?” The counselor laughed, leaning into their seat. “So, how are you?”

“Doing pretty well. Been calling Yuta ‘alpha’ as usual,” The student stretches his legs. “Inner alpha keeps getting weaker.” 

“You’re worried about your inner self becoming completely quiet, yes?”

“Yeah...”

“Is it okay if I give you some advice?” The counselor says. Jaehyun nods. “I suggest you take some time by yourself. Try some self-reflection— it might help you better understand yourself and could be an important step.”

“Would it really work?” Jaehyun grimaces. What’s there to even reflect on? “I mean… I know I have problems but… fuck, won’t it just make the problems more obvious if I… you know?”

“Well, yes they would be more obvious because you’re acknowledging their presence,” The counselor says. “But it depends on what you’re going to do with them. Are you just going to let them stay there, or will you do something about it?”

“I don’t know… I want to do something about it, I guess,” Jaehyun frowns. “I… I just don’t know where to start.”

“If it helps, I suggest telling Yuta-sshi you need some alone time. I’m sure he’d understand. Does that sound alright with you?”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun nods, a little unsure. Then he nods once, trying to muster every inch of sureness. “I-I’ll do it.”

“Jaehyun asked for some space,” Yuta says as he sets his bag down beside his usual chair. He sits down, sighing. “It’s been two days.”

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine for the most part. I mean, I’ve been doing my best to give him the space he needs,” The student exhales. “It’s just— through the claiming mark I can… I feel it pulse sometimes. And it’s kind of like a distress signal or something, right? I just— I wonder what he’s doing that he could be in such pain.”

“Jaehyun-sshi is reflecting on himself, is what I think. And of course, self-reflection means having to face even the parts of yourself that you don’t like. Perhaps that pulse you feel is him admitting to and trying to understand those parts.”

“It sounds scary.”

"It does,” The counselor nods, humming meaningfully. “And it can be— you’re acknowledging both the good and bad of yourself, after all. But… but it can be very rewarding, especially when you’re facing the bad. You can turn it into something good, if you want it to be.”

“That sounds… nice,” Yuta murmurs thoughtfully. “I’ll give it a shot too, maybe. The whole reflecting thing. I’ll… hmm, I’ll tell Jaehyun about doing it, too.” 

“Oh, of course! It could help you a great deal,” The counselor says approvingly. “It’s nice to see you taking the initiative to better yourself, Yuta-sshi. I hope things will work out for you.”

_Why?_ Jaehyun asks himself as he sits on a bench. A good number of students have finished their classes, as evidence of them moving around the campus so freely. And yet, even with people walking past him, he sits alone on his little bench. _Why, why, why are we like this?_

_We were taught this way. They said we needed to be strong, and we were. For a while, we were alpha._

“But that doesn’t mean that we’re suddenly not alpha if we…” The ravenet pulls at his hair in annoyance, groaning. “Being like this is just— it’s who I am.”

_But what about me? What am I?_

“You’re literally me, but with my instincts,” Jaehyun feels a little stupid talking out loud, but he’s so fucking frustrated at this going back and forth that he can’t help myself. “And people say it’s fine! Almost everyone says it’s fine, so it is.”

_And what about that one alpha? What did he say?_

“It’s—” The man lets out a shaky breath. His mind had tried to ignore the hateful words the stranger spouted, but it bubbles up all over again. “It’s not our fault.” 

_You want to go through that over and over again? You want to experience disrespect and hate, just because?_

“...I like Yuta,” His voice is soft, breathy. It’s as if he reached an epiphany, and his heart beats like an upbeat song. “I like being with Yuta. He makes me happy, and safe, a-and lets me be myself. I like Yuta.”

Jaehyun doesn’t hear any response nor does he feel anything in his chest, so he keeps going, “I really, really like being with Yuta. And if... I just— I'm still... confused about myself, but I know I want to be with him. I’m still an alpha even then.”

“I want Yuta,” The man says, conviction steeling his voice. He says it over and over, hoping that the sentence rings truer every time he repeats it. He’s sure it does, because his heart feels like it’s weightless every time he speaks. “I want him, I want him, I want him.”

His mind drifts to the memories accumulated in the past few months. Those times when he and the older spent nights cuddling and scenting each other. The little dates they had that were either in the lunchroom or by the convenience store. Soothing hair strokes, warm hands, gentle touches. Warmth, warmth, warmth. 

_“So we’re okay?”_

_“Yeah,” Yuta holds his hand, and it makes Jaehyun’s heart swell. With reassurance, with love. With the sense that everything will be alright. “We’re okay.”_

“—Hello? Hey,” Jaehyun registers that someone’s talking to him, and his eyes focus to see that there’s a hand waving back and forth a few inches from his face. Two people squat in front of him, and their faces are full of worry. He recognizes both of them, sees them around campus sometimes, but he doesn’t really know them. “Are you alright?”

“H-huh?”

“You’re crying,” The phrase has the ravenet’s hand move to his cheeks, which are damp. He wipes away what he can, and excess droplets drag from his skin. “Did something happen? Do you need help?”

“Oh, no. No it’s—” The Korean chuckles, shaking his head. “I just remembered something, that’s all. Nothing to be worried about.”

“Okay well, if you ever need someone to talk to, you can always visit the guidance counselor! We’ll see you around,” One of them smiles, and it reminds Jaehyun of a feline. “C’mon babe, let’s go.”

Jaehyun watches them walk away, and he sighs as he’s alone all over again. He whispers to himself once more, “I want Yuta.”

“I’m still strong, I’m still alpha. I just—” The man feels a tear fall down his cheek. “I want Yuta. God, I want Yuta.”

_Yuta._

Soft and understanding eyes, aura exuding confidence and care at the same time, how natural it feels to fall into Yuta’s hold and to just be himself. Safe, safe, safe. 

_Alpha._

The sweet kisses, verbal validations, the way spicy cinnamon mixes with fragrant nutmeg into something new. Love, love, love.

_Want alpha. I want alpha._

Jaehyun feels tears fall from his eyes, but he doesn’t care. In fact, his grin stretches to his eyes as he giggles. He’s crying, but his heart feels so full and everything feels so right that it’s so— goddamn. 

“I guess we really like Yuta, huh,” The man finds it hard to contain his chuckles, and looks up at the clear sky. When he breathes out, there’s a hint of cloud in his words. “I guess we’re a different kind of alpha.”

_But we’re still alpha, right? Right? We’re still an alpha?_

“We’re still alpha,” He says with so much finality that he’s shocked that he finds himself completely agreeing; he feels his inner alpha purr with relief. For once, he’s entirely certain. “Even though we like Yuta, we’re still an alpha.” 

Jaehyun lets it loop in his mind, takes his time in letting it set in stone; he lets himself and his instincts believe. When he checks his phone after a while, he gapes. Has he really spent an hour and a half, sitting there and staring off into space?

He wants Yuta, he’s entirely sure of it. He doesn’t feel that sense of disgust, or dread, or the feeling that wanting another alpha is wrong. For the first time in four months, Jaehyun’s mind is quiet. There is no chatter, no nagging. Nothing is out of the ordinary. 

He gets up from the bench and wastes no time in stretching and making his way to the dorms. He wants Yuta. 

The blonde lightly tugs at his hair, ruffling it in annoyance. He’s trying to focus on homework, but his mind keeps asking the same old question: _Would Jaehyun want us?_

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Yuta mumbles, nibbling on his pen. “I mean, it’s his choice. It’d be great if he did but…”

_What would others say?_

“Fuck off,” He grits out, opting to furiously tap his pen against the paper laid out in front of him. “It shouldn’t matter. It’s only Jaehyun and I, no one else. Nobody else.” 

_What would people think?_

“They can think whatever they want!” Yuta growls, giving up on his homework completely to fight his inner alpha again. They’ve been doing this for weeks, and he feels his alpha weaken; doesn’t mean they haven’t resorted to asking the same questions over and over again, though. “I just— I want Jaehyun.”

_But what if—_

“Shut up! Just shut up. I,” The man cradles his head in his hands. He can’t let himself be stopped by other people. He can’t, he _can’t_. If only for his and Jaehyun’s sakes. “I shouldn’t care about anyone else or what they say. I shouldn’t care. I shouldn’t.”

_What if Jaehyun gets hurt? What if we can’t protect him from what we went through?_

“We’ll do our best, we’ll protect him the best we can, we just—” Yuta rubs at his eyes furiously. “We shouldn’t care about what others think. It’s not our problem.” 

He does his best to block out the questions, and instead lets his mind drift to how warm Jaehyun’s eyes are, how big he can be yet chooses to be unguarded, how he chooses to be vulnerable with him only. Protect, protect, protect.

_Jaehyun._

The tender kisses, soothing words, how cinnamon and nutmeg—two spicy scents— mix into something sweet. Love, love, love. 

_Want Jaehyun. I want Jaehyun._

There’s a giggle that floats around the room, and it takes Yuta a few seconds to realize that it was his. His feet tingle and when he tries to shift around in the chair, it just crawls up his skin and makes him bounce in his seat. He wants Jaehyun so bad. God, he wants Jaehyun.

“I guess we really like Jaehyun, huh,” The man keeps on chuckling. He feels the claiming bite tingle and it makes him giddy, makes his toes curl in anticipation. Anticipating what, he isn’t entirely sure, but he has a feeling that the younger alpha is excited about something. And that keeps him on edge. "I guess we really want him."

_What if people judge? Will we be okay?_

“...Let them say whatever they want,” Yuta says with such sureness that he shudders at the sound of his own voice. He sits entirely still, letting the words brand into his mind. He stares into space, eyes intense as he keeps telling himself and his inner alpha. He can't help but rock in his chair slightly, feeling an invisible weight lift off his shoulders as he keeps repeating the words. “I want Jaehyun, and him only.”

He’s out of it as he stands, leaving his homework; he has to do something more important, he tells himself as he slips on a jacket, but he doesn’t know what that something is. All he knows is, as he tries to put on some shoes, that he’s gonna go out and enjoy the world. No matter what people say. 

The blonde was just about to slip on his first shoe when the door in front of him opens. He jumps away, almost tripping, until he realizes that it’s Jaehyun. 

“You’re back,” Yuta says, and he feels his heart thrum in his chest. The anticipation tickles at his feet and forces him to stand. “How are y—”

He’s cut off by a whimper and suddenly the taller is falling into the Japanese man’s space. Yuta catches him by the waist, grip like iron. He growls by instinct, and it makes Jaehyun whine, “W-want you, alpha.”

“Want me?” The shorter hums, hissing when he feels hands run along his body. They’re grabby, tugging at cloth and lightly scratching at bare skin. “How do you want me, baby?”

“I want everything, anything. I don’t care,” The ravenet trembles in his hold slightly, and it makes the older groan when he feels a mouth nibble on his neck. Teeth graze lower, until they dare nip at the claiming bite. Yuta snarls and lets his hand tug at the black locks and forces the younger to look him in the eye. Jaehyun’s eyes are watery and his speech is a little slurred as he continues. “Just want you, alpha. Please, _please_ I want you so much alpha. Want to feel you—”

“Close the door, baby.” It’s supposed to be Yuta’s voice, but it’s so deep and so alluring that it makes the statement become an order. Jaehyun clumsily kicks the door closed, not caring if it loud slam of it echoes throughout the dorm. There’s only Yuta and him. Yuta and him. Yuta and him. 

“Good boy.” The blonde is all he manages to whisper out as he finally lets the younger lean down and take up his lips in a frantic kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaehyun: get in, it's time to sex
> 
> (I'll try to make it quick and lovey-dovey I promise DON'T COME AT ME)
> 
> twitter: @starsnatched


End file.
